


Weekend Wildfire

by gerty_3000



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerty_3000/pseuds/gerty_3000
Summary: as always beard = rouven, jacket = richard





	

**Author's Note:**

> as always beard = rouven, jacket = richard

Rouven had to sleep with soft music coming out from a tape player. By the time the tape ended, he'd be deep asleep, snoring quietly and barely stirring. Richard laid there beside him with his arm draped over the shorter man, holding him close, possessive and protective and wholly unwilling to let him go for any reason. It was much harder for him to sleep, both with the soft recordings of ukulele and without. There were too many thoughts in his head, ones normally pushed aside or dispelled without care, but tonight, they felt frantic, running high in his head, trapped in the confines of grey matter with nowhere else to go. 

He slowly untangled himself, pulling away from the warmth beside him as he shimmied out of the bed. At first he sat on the edge with his head in his hands, taking in the nearly inaudible buzz of electricity from the rest of the apartment, Rouven’s little boombox, and the deep little rumble every few seconds of his friend breathing in. The atmosphere of the room was peaceful, even if his thoughts were not. Richard slowly stood and made his way over to the window, standing beside it and peering out through the drawn blinds. Orange light pervaded along the street from city lamps that occasionally flickered, the sky blotted out by clouds and pollution that hung heavy and cool.

Richard looked over at Rouven, bathed in ochre light, and saw how he had shifted while he was away; curled up in himself, legs drawn upwards towards his chest and arms wrapped around his head, guarding himself even in his sleep.

Frowning to himself, he tiptoed back to the bed, laying beside him once more and attempting to pull him close without jostling him awake, but his motions were too rough, hands shaking slightly as he accidentally tugged too hard, and watched as pale eyelids fluttered open and panic flash briefly over his freckled face. 

"H-Hey, what's up?" He said, words not really forming together correctly with his voice rough from sleep, and in place of eyesight, his hands reached blindly for the silent man, grasping at his face in a familiar motion, unable to see in the darkness and without his glasses. Richard didn't say anything, just placed his hands over Rouven’s own, and remaining still like that as the other started to slowly drift off again. 

"You're okay..." The clerk had murmured just before fully falling asleep, repeating as if in a trance, "You're okay....."


End file.
